Vacation Time! Discontinued
by iNessie
Summary: Hannah seems to snap from all the work she has to do and decides to go on vacation with all the girls. With all those  crazy girls together, lets see what will happen!
1. Shit, I Snapped

**Alright new story! Had to get this idea out of my head before i lost it. XD Sorry the chapter so short i didn't want to drag it out.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Night World.**

**

* * *

****Thierry's POV**

Some much work! Gosh, being the Lord of the Night World is so stressful. I glanced at Hannah helping me with some of the work. She's probably having worst. She had to adapt to this new life so quickly and all this work isn't helping. If I was her, I would have snapped.

"Hannah, you know you don't have to do this right?" She looked up from her work and smiled at me.

"Yeah, but I don't want you to be crushed by all this," she gave a shakily laugh and scratched her hair, "work…."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Thierry you shouldn't worry so much. Relax a little." I sighed and nodded. I have been stressed ever since the whole Apocalypse thing started.

"Alright, I'll relax, but I want you to relax, too. You're too young to be stuck in this type of work. I'm used to it." She smiled again and said, "Thierry I'm fine."

"I would believe you if you're hand weren't shaking and if you didn't have month worth's of bags under you eyes." Her eye seemed to twitch when I said a month worth's.

"Oh, well I'm just a little unsteady today and I'll go to bed soon, okay Mr. Worrywart?" I laughed and said okay. We kept working for hours and hours, and I looked at Hannah to see if she was okay. Her hair was acting like a curtain and I thought she was sleeping until she popped her head up.

"Hannah, come on you should go to bed. You're human you need your sleep." She started to swat my hand away when I tried to pick her up.

"Just a little more, I'm almost done." I looked at her pile of work and she was right. She had 2 papers left. I sat back down and said, "Fine, but only those two. No more after that." She smiled weakly at me and nodded. We went back to working and she was on her last paper. She started to tap the pen furiously on the table and her legs when bouncing like crazy. I reached for her shoulder and asked, "Hannah?" She started to shake and got up so fast the chair knocked down.

"I can't take it anymore! So much fucking work, for what?! Who made this stuff anyway?! I feel like I'm going to explode if I look at another paper!" My eyes opened wide. Hannah barely cursed or swore; more like never. I reached for her again and said, "Hannah calm down!" She looked at me like a crazy person.

"Calm down? Calm down?! I wish I could! I can't take it anymore! I can't! I can't! I can't!!!!! First, I have all this work to do and my hand's been number for a whole day already! Second, I get my period unexpectedly and I have to deal with cramps while doing this work! Third, I lost my favorite shirt and I'm going to explode!! That's it; I'm going on a vacation! I'll forget all about this damn work! About everything!!" She ran out the room and slammed the door. My mouth hung open. Did that really all just happen? Please say this is a dream. Unfortunately it wasn't. My Hannah snapped.

* * *

** Hoped you liked it XD LOL HANNAH NEEDS TO TAKE A CHILL PILL XD**

** -domo  
**


	2. To The Bahamas!

**Alright! Chapter 2 is you enjoy it :]  
**

Up-Fer-Sum-Craic: **It would be really good if i did all the girls going through stress. But then i thought about and really though about those who really would be stressed. But thanks for the idea anyway :]**

**BookVampire: PLZZZZZZZZZZZ UPDATE PRESCHOOL ITS SOO CUTE AND NEED TO READ THE REST PLEASE WITH CHERRIES ON TOP? *puppy eyes***

**Those who read Controlled: Thanks for reading the story so far. I jsut have a bad case of writers block right now (stupid evil monster) and im writing little by little now ._. sorry.**

**I do not own Night World**

**

* * *

****Morgead's POV**

I sat on the couch watching TV, which I really wasn't paying attention to, waiting for Jez to get back from a mission. The bedroom door opened and Jez walked in. She looked tired and annoyed. What happened on the mission?

"Hey Jez." She waved at me and walked to the bed. She put her stuff down next a self, fell face flat on the bed, and screamed in a pillow. I jumped up and ran to her.

"What's wrong?!" She didn't answer me and gripped the pillow harder. "Jez?" Still no answer. I was getting fed up now. I gripped her shoulders and pulled, but she was holding down hard. I pulled harder and I got her face out the pillow.

"Leave me alone, Morgead!"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" She stopped holding on and started to shake furiously. "Jez, what is it?" She started to laugh maniacally and looked at me.

"I'll tell you what's wrong! I can't take all this freaking work anymore! Mission after missions, then I come home and have train; which drains the hell out of me, people keep asking me for freaking FIVE day favors! Who the fuck do they think I am?! Over all that I CAN'T GET OUT OF THIS DAMN HOUSE. It's like fucking lockdown! 'Jez do this' 'Jez help me with that' 'Come train with me' I'M NOT THE ENEGIZER BUNNY!" She was breathing hard when she finished and I know I should be comforting her and all that jazz, but I was dead out laughing. I fell on a pillow laughing and her lip twitched.

"What in the name of all that is good IS SO FUCKING FUNNY?" I was laughing to hard to get words out, so I pointed at her to tell her that she was funny. It made me laugh when Jez was mad and she was seething mad today.

She gave me a fake laugh and said, "Oh, I'm funny?!" I wiped away tears that came down my cheeks and nodded. "I'm glad to hear that Morgead. Enjoy yourself, because I'm going on vacation! I don't care who says no! FUCK IT ALL!" I finally stopped laughing and sat up but she jumped off the bed and ran out the room and slammed the door. I stared at the door in surprise and started to laugh again. The almighty Jez Redfern snapped.

**Hannah's POV**

I walked aimlessly around the house, trying to find some vacation brochures. I turned to the next hall bumped into Jez and we both fell backwards. She rubbed her bum and looked up. It looked like she was about to curse me out, but she instead said, "Lady Hannah! I'm sorry I wasn't looking."

"No worries. Something the matter, you were walking pretty fast."

"Well, not really that it's something to matter. I just kinda… exploded from stress…."

"You too? Thank Goddess it isn't only me! I'm looking for some vacation brochures right now. Do you mind if you help me?" She twitched when I asked her the favor but then nodded. We helped each other up and walked around the house to find some brochures.

**Rashel's POV**

I closed the front door and walked in the house. I just got back from a patrol and I was dead tired. I made my way upstairs and almost cried when I saw a comfy bed waiting for me to sit on it. I was just about to sit on it, until Thierry said, "Ah there you Rashel. I have a mission for you. It's most likely to take 1-2 weeks." So much for my butt meeting my bed. I got up and took the folder of info about the mission. Thierry thanked me and started to walk off.

"Wait… Lord Thierry could you… give the mission to someone else? With all do respect I'm drained." He stopped and looked at me with surprise. I usually followed orders with no questions, but I just couldn't do that today.

"I understand you perfectly Rashel. I just believed this mission was something you could do excellent on with no problems." Mother fucker… he using the guilt treatment on me. I sighed and said okay. Well, Rashel it's the life you have to live. Now to sit down on the bed. I walked over to it again and was just about to sit until Gillian came to me. Damn!

"Hey Gillian."

"Hey Rashel, I was wondering if you be a volunteer for this spell I'm working on. There won't be any harm done to you… I think." Why can't anyone give me a damn break?! There's more than one person in Circle Daybreak here!

"Sure. What time do I need to come?"

"About 3:00." I nodded and she thanked me and walked off. Alright this time for sure I'm going to sit on the bed. I went to bed and was just about to sit down until Quinn came in and asked me to train with him. I felt a wire snap in my body.

"So how bout it?" he asked me. I felt my eyes get wide with anger and my breath speed up. "Rashel, are you okay?" I started to shake like crazy.

"No, Quinn I'm NOT okay." I tried to contain some of my anger, because I didn't want Quinn to take it the wrong way.

"What's the matter then?" Well, if he asked me what's the matter, that doesn't count as snapping at him? Right?

"What's the matter? Quinn I'll tell you WHAT THE MATTER IS," I got up and moved toward him, "the problem here is I CAN'T GET A BREAK! NOT ONE FUCKING STUPID BREAK! I tried to sit on the bed BUT NOOO I JUST KEPT GETTING INTERRUPTED WITH QUESTIONS AND TASKS AND MORE SHIT! I may be a strong vampire hunter but I'm still HUMAN. HUMANS GET TIRED. WHY CAN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT SIMPLE FACT?! ALL I REALLY WANT IS TO SIT MY FUCKING ASS DOWN ON THAT DAMN BED!" I finished breathing heavily and Quinn looked surprised that I shouted like that. He cleared his throat and asked, "Uh… so that means no to the training?" I exploded.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! THAT'S IT I'M GOING ON VACATION! FUCK THIS STUPID WORK. BYE!" I ran out the room and slammed the door. I didn't know where I was going I just needed to get out the house. I made my way downstairs, but bumped into Jez and Hannah. Their heads jerked back a bit when they saw my seething. Jez looked at Hannah and Hannah looked at me.

Hannah smiled at me and asked, "Stressed out? Looking to go on a vacation?" I nodded and she continued, "Same with us. Would you mind helping us look for vacation brochures?"

I sighed and replied, "Not at all." We walked around the house looking for brochures.

**1 Hour Later**

"Found one!" Jez yelled. Hannah and I ran toward her.

"Where is it at?" Hannah asked.

Jez hovered over the brochure and started to read it out loud, **(A/N: LOL I really took this from a real hotel xD) **"A warm Bahamian welcome awaits at _Sheraton Nassau Beach Resort_, ideally situated on a 1,000-foot stretch of Nassau's most spectacular white-sand beach. From the moment you arrive, you'll be treated to gracious Bahamian hospitality, thought amenities, and an abundance of activities – from swimming to snorkeling." She passed it on to Hannah and she read, "Seven acres of spectacular waterscape, including three freshwater pools with flowing waterfalls, oversized whirlpools," she giggled, "and a swim-up bar will help you relax during the day. By night, try you luck at the neighboring Crystal Palace Casino. Or gather together for a taste of the Caribbean at our great restaurants and lounges, ranging from casual to fine-dining. Nassau's bustling nightlife is also just minutes away." She passed the brochure to me and I read the rest, "Find all the comforts of home in our 694 guest rooms and suites, each boasting a large private balcony or patio with inspiring views of the Atlantic Ocean, waterscape, or lush gardens. After a full day spent with family and friends, drift to sleep on our soft and inviting Sheraton Sweet Sleeper(SM) Bed." I almost drooled at the fact of soft beds. "With 25,000 square feet for meeting and celebrating, we are ready to welcome your event or special occasion of 10 to 1,200 guests. Whether you're planning an intimate family reunion or a large-scale convention, we're here to make sure everything is just right. _Sheraton Nassau Beach Resort_ will put you in touch with the things that matter most so you can relax and be yourself."

We all looked at each other and smiled. We all jumped up and screamed, "WE'RE GOING TO THE BAHAMAS!!"

* * *

**LOL that brochure made me wanna go D:D two faces in one 3 XD**

**Hoped you liked it thanks for reading :]**

** -domo  
**


	3. Who Wants To Go?

**Alrighty! Chapter 3 is here. XD Sorry if it gets boring after awhile. I had to make Hannah ask ALL the girls ._. (i wanted to shoot myself when i had to keep re-writing the same thing) Anyway hope you enjoy!!**

**I do not own Night World**

**

* * *

****Hannah's POV**

O.M.G. the Bahamas!! I can already feel the relaxation. I put my hands together in a determined way and said, "Alright girls! We're going to the Bahamas, but we should take more people."

Jez agreed with me and suggested, "Maybe we'll just take all the girls. While all the boys are lonely without us and we're enjoying our selves." Rashel nodded and smiled at that idea, and so did I.

"Okay, let's go ask them, now. The faster we get out of here, the better." They laughed at how true that was and we started to go to Poppy and James's room. I knocked on their door and James answered.

"Hey Lady Hannah. What can I do for you?"

"Could we see Poppy for a sec?"

"Sure." He went back into the room and told Poppy we were outside. She got up and slid out the room and shut the door.

"Anything the matter Lady Hannah?"

"No everything is fine… we," I gestured to Jez and Rashel, "were wondering if…. You would like to go to the Bahamas with us? Just think of it as a fun little vacation for the girls." Her eyes widened with excitement and she screamed out, "YES! YES! YES! YES A MILLION TIMES! I've always wanted to go to the Bahamas!!" We laughed at her reaction and she calmed down a bit, but she was still shaking with excitement.

"So when are we leaving?"

"Well, if we can get all the girls to say yes and pack up today… we could probably be there by tomorrow with one of Thierry's jets."

"I'm a total yes! I'll start packing right now! Oh, wait. Should we go bikini and clothes shopping?" Huh, I didn't think of that. Jez looked at me and said, "That would be smart. First time in the Bahamas calls for new stuff."

"I guess we should. Alright then we'll see how many girls can come today. Go shopping tomorrow and pack then leave the next day."

"Sounds perfect to me. Cya round Lady Hannah." I waved goodbye to her and we moved on to Mare and Ash's room. I lifted my fist to knock on the door, but hesitated when I heard panting. My eyes widened and I turned around. I felt my face going red and Jez and Rashel looked confused. They moved toward the door and heard the panting and blushed too.

Jez said, "Uh we'll come back to them in 3 hours." Rashel and I said, "Agreed." And we ran off to Thea and Eric's room. I knocked on their door and Thea opened it.

"Hello, Lady Hannah. Something the matter?"

"No, all is fine. We we're just wondering if you like to accompany us to our trip to the Bahamas? It'll be only the girls. A sweet vacation from all this work." Thea looked like she had a great weight lifted off her shoulders and smiled widely.

"I would LOVE that. I was planning to go on vacation recently, but I was just piled up with constant work. When are we going to leave?"

"We're going to see if all the girls say yes. Then go shopping tomorrow and pack. And leave the next day. Is that okay with you?"

"Perfect." I smiled at her and she waved goodbye. Alright next is Gillian. We walked over to her and David's room and I knocked on the door. David answered the door and greeted me, "Hey Lady Hannah. Need something?"

"I was wondering if Gillian's there."

"Oh she's in the infirmary, practicing with some of the witches."

"Okay, thanks. Bye." He smiled and closed the door. We made our way to the infirmary and saw Gillian looking at her watch. She looked up and looked at Rashel.

"There you are. I was starting to think you weren't going to come anymore." Rashel looked at her apologetically and said, "Well… I'm not here to be you're volunteer anymore, but we have a question to ask you." She looked sad but then turned curious and asked, "What is it?"

Jez and I smiled and I asked, "How would you like to come with us to a trip to the Bahamas? It's only the girls, so it's going to be a fun vacation." Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"I'd love that! All this practicing gets stressful after a while. What are the plans?"

"We're still asking all the girls if they want to come. Then tomorrow we'll go shopping and pack and leave the next day."

"Fine with me. Cya tomorrow!" We waved her good goodbye. Jez laughed quietly to herself and said "I actually was stupid enough to think they'd pass. It's had to believe some of the workaholics in the mansion want to go on vacation." Rashel and I joined in her laughter. We headed to Maggie and Delos's room. I was about to knock on the door, but Maggie already opened it. She jumped for a second and said, "Oh Lady Hannah, sorry you scared me, didn't see you there. Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, no. We were just wondering if you'd like to come to the Bahamas with us for a little girl vacation." She smiled at me and said, "That'd be awesome! I just hope I can get past Delos and his overprotective self." She laughed silently to herself for a second then asked, "What day are we leaving?"

"We're planning to go shopping tomorrow and pack. And leave the next day." She clasped her hands together and said, "Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Bye." She walked away from us and went downstairs.

"Okay, now we have the hardest of all. Keller. I say we ask Illiana first and use that to make her come with us."

"Seems like a plan," Jez said. We went to Illiana's room and knocked on the door. It took a while for her to open the door and when she did she had slept on hair and was rubbing her eyes.

"Can I help you, Lady –yawn- Hannah?"

"Oh, sorry to wake you up from your nap, but we were wondering if you want to come to the Bahamas with us. It'll only be the girls so it's gonna be really fun." Suddenly she answered as if she were awake for 24 hours.

"Sure! I always wanted to go there!! Thanks so much for inviting me!" She gave me a hug and I hugged her back. That's one reason why I love Illiana, she's so sweet. "So when are we going?"

"Most likely we'll go shopping and pack tomorrow and leave the next day. And I'll order some bodyguards to guard you and Jez, but they'll be hidden so they won't follow you everywhere. Well at least without you knowing…I guess…."

"That's great! I'll see you tomorrow than." She closed the door and my happy mood pummeled downhill.

I cleared my throat, "Now the hardest one of all… Keller." We walked to her room and I hesitantly knocked on her door. She opened the door up.

"Can I help you with something, Lady Hannah?"

"Well no,but we were wondering if you would like to come with all the girls to a trip to the Bahamas." She looked at me for a couple of seconds and then started laughing. Oh jeez, that's a bad sign.

"Good one Lady Hannah!"

"Uh, Keller… we're not joking." She stopped laughing immediately and looked at me seriously.

"You're going on a vacation with the Apocalypse near by? Have you lost it?"

"Well, I understand it's near… but we all need a vacation some time in life and right now seems like that time."

"I understand you're stressed but, how can you enjoy yourself when it's so close?" I bowed my head in defeat and replied, "I guess you're right." Keller nodded her head in agreement and I turned around. Jez's eyes popped open and she moved toward Keller and said, "But Keller Illiana's going _and_ they'll be cat food." Keller's eyes popped open.

"C-cat food?" Her eyes looked as if she was having a battle with herself. Jez smiled evilly and moved closer to her to whisper in her ear, "Yup. The premium kind with the _extra_ chunks of meat." Keller gasped and this time her head bowed in defeat.

"I'm in," she said quietly. Jez laughed and patted her shoulder. Who knew cat food was all it took to manipulate Keller! I lifted my head up and said, "We're going shopping and packing tomorrow. And we leave the next day." She nodded and closed the door.

Rashel gave Jez a high-five and said, "Nice one! How'd you know that would work?" Jez did a little hair flip and answered, "I have my sources."

I smiled at her and said, "Alright back to Mare…." We all blushed when we thought of what horrible timing we had before. We made our way downstairs to their room and I checked if I heard anything before knocking. Nothing… good. I knocked on the door and I heard a groan.

"Who is it?" Mare said sleepily. I had to fight back the laughter that was trying to escape from my throat.

"It's Hannah. Can I talk to you for sec?" I heard rustling and footsteps. A tired looking Mare cracked opened the door and slipped out in a robe.

"Anything the matter?"

"No, thanks for worrying. We were just wondering if you'd like to come with us to a trip to the Bahamas. It's only gonna be the girls, too." Her mouth opened and she covered it with her hand and started bouncing. She smiled brightly and said, "Yeah! Thanks so much for asking me. Did you plan when we're going to leave?"

"What we have so far is we're going to shop and pack tomorrow and then leave the next day. We'll probably discuss more tomorrow while we're shopping."

"That sounds wonderful! I'll see you tomorrow at what time?" Ah, that's right I forgot to tell them the time. Hehe, I get to wake them up."

"Uh… how about we leave at 1:30. Most of the girls are up by 12."

"Okay, cya later." She went back into the room and closed the door silently. Jez yawned and said, "Well, I guess I'll get some shut eye. I'm not the best early bird. Cya tomorrow." She waved us goodbye and walked up to her room.

Rashel said, "That would be smart to sleep now. Good night Hannah."

"G'night." We parted ways and headed to our rooms. I smiled to myself when I was near my door and still couldn't believe I was going to the Bahamas! Woooooo Bahamas here I come!

* * *

**Hoped you liked that :D i'll update as soon as possible :]**

**thanks for the reviews so far too :3**

** -domo**


	4. Oh No! I Overslept!

**Mmk! Here is chapter 4. Sorry it's short i got REALLY lazy ._.and kept getting distracted.**

** at BookVampire: RASHEL PROBABLY EATS MICE LOL**

**Thanks for the reviews last time :]  
**

**I do not own night world.  
**

* * *

**Jez's POV**

I waved Hannah and Rashel goodbye and headed to my room. I wonder if Morgead is still laughing. If he is… I should just act normal. He'll find out when I start packing that I'm going on vacation. I opened the door and found him watching TV, looking completely bored. He looked at me and sat up. I closed the door and walked in and sat next to him. I had force myself not to laugh when he sighed and said, "Jez… I'm sorry I laughed like an idiot. I get it, you were stressed. I really should had helped you calm down." He scratched the back of his head and waited for me to respond. Aw, he felt sorry. I leaned against shoulder and he put his arm around me.

I laughed and said, "I forgive you, you jerk." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Our lips met in a fiery, hot **(A/N: LOLOL THAT REMINDED ME OF HOT SAUCE LMAOLMAO. Alright back to the story XD) **kiss. Well, this is somewhat like my last night here for a while. So I guess we can _play_ a bit. I think he heard that thought, because he smiled against my lips and carried me to the bed. Time for some _fun._

**Sometime in the Afternoon…**

Mm… what time is it? I have to meet Hannah soon…. I opened up my eyes and waited for my vision to become sharp. When it did, I looked to my left and saw, well more likely felt, a naked Morgead. **(LOL)** I looked to my right and saw the time.3:24 p.m. Oh, good it's early…. Wait, what time did Hannah want us to meet? I thought back and remembered her saying 1:30…. 1:30! Shit, I'm 2 hours late! I sat up quickly, which caused me to get dizzy, and tried to get out the sheets, which ended up with me falling. I popped my head up and grabbed my robe and quickly put it on. I'm late, I'm late, and I'm late!! Morgead groaned and asked, "What's wrong, Jez?" I was trying to avoid falling over clothes and shoes and talk at the same time.

"Nothing, nothing. Just go back to sleep." He put his head back down and I ran for the bathroom, but tripped over my own feet.

"Ow…." I got up and closed the bathroom door. I ripped my robe off and took the shortest shower in the history of _my_ showers. Don't rush out the bathtub, Jez. You'll end up breaking your head if you slip. I carefully got out the shower and wrapped my towel around me. Goddess, I'm really late. I looked at my toothbrush and the mouthwash. Thank you who ever made mouthwash! I gurgled some 2 times and rinsed my mouth out. Hurry, hurry! I opened the door and ran to my wardrobe. Damnit! I don't have to time to pick out clothes. I just took the first outfit I saw and ran back in the bathroom. I put on some lotion on and put my red plaid checkered shorts and my Google shirt on. **(I WANT ONE SO BAD D:) **I knew I wasn't going to have enough time to dry my hair, so I put it in a messy ponytail and let it air-dry. I opened up the door and Morgead was just finishing putting his shirt on. I looked at the clock: 3:43. Crap!! I started to look for my flats and couldn't find them. Come on I need to go!

"Going somewhere?" I threw all my clothes aside to see if my flats were there. Nope.

"Yeah. Going to go shopping with the girls, but I'm EXTREMEMLY late." I looked under the bed. Nope. I was throwing everything everywhere when I felt Morgead's arms around my waist. I melted in his arms.

"Jez, calm down. What are looking for anyway?"

"My flats."

"They're right over there." I looked at where he was pointing and slapped myself. Stupid!

"Thanks." I gave him a quick kiss and ran out the door. Gosh, Hannah is going to skin me. I stopped in the living room with all the girls looking at me. Before Hannah could say anything, I said, "I know, I'm late. I'm sorry. I… overslept." Hannah looked suspicious for a while but then sighed and said, "Don't worry. Let's just get out of here. Oh right, before we go," she took out 9 credit cards, "they all have $100,000 each." She gave us all 1 each. "Don't worry. They're all on Thierry's bill." We all laughed and started to head out into the car.

"Where to ladies?" Nilsson asked us when we put on our seatbelts. **(Safety first!)**

We all screamed, "TO THE MALL!" and did a fist pump in the air. I can already tell that we're not going to back for awhile. I mean come on, girls + $100,000 credit card + mall = NEVER ENDING SHOPPING!!

* * *

** I WANT A GOOGLE SHIRT AND A $100,000 CREDIT CARD D WHY CAN'T MY STORIES BE REALITY! **

**Anywayyy thanks for reading :D i'll update soon :]**

** -domo  
**


End file.
